Applicant is aware of the following United States Patents, all of which show permanent magnets in tubes, but none of which show the arrangement of tubes with permanent magnets therein like those claimed by applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,472 to Elliott and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,788 to Nakamura.